Kiss The Girl
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Hermione resolve ajudar Ginny e Harry a se entenderem, mas acaba ajudando também sua relação com um certo ruivo teimoso.


Kiss the Girl

_Ron, você por acaso é cego? _ Hermione perguntou exapserada.  
>_Eu só acho que você está vendo coisas. Minha irmã pode até gostar do Harry, mas, olhe para ele, não é re... Re...<br>_Recíproco, Ronald. Olhe para ele você! _ Ela apontou para o casal conversando mais a frente. _ Os olhos do Harry estão com um brilho diferente, o riso dele é mais leve quando a Gin está por perto... Eles sempre conversam com uma proximidade maior do que o necessário e sempre arrumar maneiras de manter algum contato físico.  
>Ron resolveu observá-los com o olhar da garota. Era tudo verdade, mas isso significava que Harry gostava de sua irmãzinha?<br>_Você tem razão, mas você não acha estranho ele nunca ter dito nada para nós?  
>_Para você, Ron. Para mim ele já confessou há alguns dias.<br>O ruivo estava chocado.  
>_Como assim ele te contou e não me disse nada? Eu sou o melhor amigo dele!<br>_Eu também, Ronald! _ Hermione respondeu indignada.  
>_Eu sei, Mione. É que eu sou o melhor amigo homem. Melhores amigos contam quando estão afim de uma garota!<br>_Quer dizer então que melhores amigas não se encaixam nisso? Você me cintaria se estivesse afim de uma garota? _ Ela perguntou abruptamente.  
>E se essa garota for você?, Ron teve vontade de perguntar.<br>_Ah, esquece, Ronald! Obrigada por saber que você confia em mim assim! De qualquer jeito, eu preciso da sua ajuda para tudo dar certo. Eu confio em você e preciso de alguém que toque bem guitarra!  
>_Tá certo! Eu ajudo esse seu plano louco! _ O ruivo exclamou, derrotado.<br>Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e seus rostos se aproximaram. Ela beijou a bochecha dele.  
>_Estude essa partitura _ Ela lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho. _ Enquanto eu vou acertar alguns detalhes com a Luna. Me encontre na Sala Precisa depois com o resto do pessoal. Precisamos achar alguma cantora boa nessa escola e já temos algumas candidatas.<br>Hermione seguiu para a Torre da Corvinal para encontrar a menina sonhadora enquanto Ron começava a treinar a partitura com Dean e Seamus, um na bateria e o outro no baixo. Eles pegaram rápido o jeito da música e logo seguiram para a Sala Precisa, onde os testes que Hermione tinha organizado começariam.  
>_Graças a Merlin vocês chegaram! Vamos, vamos! _ Ela os empurrou para uma mesa com quatro cadeiras perto de um pequeno palco e na frente de uma pequena platéia com umas dez garotas.<br>Eles sentaram e a garota chamou a primeira candidata, Parvati Patil. Ela tinha a voz razoável, mas soava um pouco fanha. Eles ouviram Luna (um pouco exagerada), Lavender (MUITO exagerada) e algumas outras.  
>_Eu não sei quem escolher, sinceramente. Não gostei de nenhuma... _ Dean admitiu.<br>_Concordo... _ Seamus falou.  
>_Eu sinto muito, Mione. _ Ron suspirou.<br>_Nós daremos a resposta até amanhã. Podem ir. _ Hermione falou para as garotas.  
>Todos Se encaminharam para a porta, porém Dean parou ao ver que Hermione tinha ficado para trás.<br>_Você não vem? _ Seamus perguntou.  
>_Eu já vou. _ Ele tentou desviar do olhar gélido de Ron.<br>Quando eles saíram, Dean se enfiou numa cadeira, despercebido, e começou a observar a garota de cabelo castanho que tinha acabado de subir no palco. Ela deu play do rádio que estavam usando para os testes, mas uma música diferente começou a tocar. Hermione fechou os olhos e sorriu. A música parecia tomar conta dela. A morena começou a cantar. 

_Don't tell me not to live  
>Just sit and putter<br>Life's candy  
>And the sun's a ball of butter<br>Don't bring around a cloud  
>To rain on my parade<em>

(Não me diga para não viver

Só sentada e despreocupada

A vida é doce

E o sol é uma bola de manteiga

Não traga uma nuvem

Para chover em meu desfile)

_Don't tell me not to fly  
>I simply got to<br>If someone takes a spill  
>It's me and not you<br>Who told you  
>You're allowed to rain on my parade<em>

(Não me diga para não voar

Eu simplesmente tenho que

Se alguém levar um tombo

Serei eu e não você

Quem te disse que

Você tem permissão para chover em meu desfile?)

_I'll march my band out  
>I'll beat my drum<br>And if I'm fanned out  
>Your turn at that, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it  
>Hat, sir<br>I guess I didn't make it_

(Vou marchar com minha banda

Vou bater meu tambor

E se eu estou bagunçada

Você ficará assim também,senhor

Pelo menos eu não fingi

Seu chapéu,senhor

Eu acho que eu não consegui)

_But whether I'm the rose  
>Of sheer perfection<br>A freckle on the nose  
>Of life's complexion<br>The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_

(Mas quando sou a rosa

Da perfeição absoluta

Uma pinta no nariz

Da complexidade da vida

A Cinderela ou a maçã brilhante do olho dele)

_I gotta fly once  
>I gotta try once<br>Only can die once, right, sir  
>Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see<br>I gotta have my bite, sir_

(Eu tenho que voar uma vez

Eu tenho que tentar uma vez

Eu só posso morrer uma vez, certo, senhor?

Ooh, a vida é doce,doce e você vê

Eu tenho que pegar meu pedaço dela, senhor)

_Get ready for me love  
>Cause I'm a "comer"<br>I simply gotta march  
>My heart's a drummer<br>Don't bring around a cloud  
>To rain on my parade<em>

(Esteja pronto para mim,amor

Porque eu estou vindo

Eu simplesmente tenho que marchar

Meu coração é um baterista

Não traga uma nuvem

Para chover em meu desfile)

_I'm gonna live and live now  
>Get what I want, I know how<br>One roll for the whole shebang  
>One throw that bell will go clang<br>Eye on the target and wham!  
>One shot, one gun shot and bam<br>Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

(Eu vou viver e viver agora

Conseguir o que o quero, eu sei como

Um rolo para a coisa toda

Uma jogada e aquela campainha tocará

Olhos no alvo e wham!

Um tiro,um disparo e bam !

Hey Senhor Arnstein, aqui estou !)

_I'll march my band out  
>I'll beat my drum<br>And if I'm fanned out  
>Your turn at that, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it  
>Hat, sir<br>I guess I didn't make it_

(Vou marchar com minha banda

Vou bater meu tambor

E se eu estou bagunçada

Você ficará assim também,senhor

Pelo menos eu não fingi

Seu chapéu, senhor

Eu acho que eu não consegui)

_Get ready for me love  
>Cause I'm a "comer"<br>I simply gotta march  
>My heart's a drummer<br>Nobody, no nobody  
>Is gonna rain on my parade<em>

(Esteja pronto para mim,amor

Porque eu estou vindo

Eu simplesmente tenho que marchar

Meu coração é um baterista

Ninguém, não, ninguém

Irá chover no meu desfile)

Dean estava perplexo. Aquela garota tinha uma voz linda, que ecoava pela sala e o fez sorrir. Ela era perfeita. Perfeita para a música, perfeita para tudo. Ele estava começando a gostar de Hermione.  
>Ela terminou a música e saiu da sala, com um sorriso discreto brincando em seus lábios. Dean voltou para o dormitório dos garotos para contar aos outros as novidades.<p>

-XXX-

_Você tem certeza disso, Dean? _ Seamus perguntou.  
>_Eu tenho certeza que era a voz dela. Eu nunca vi nada igual. Ela simplesmente saiu da garota nerd de sempre e virou uma cantora super gostosa. Não sei, mas acho que vou investir nela.<br>Ron olhou lívido de raiva para o companheiro de quarto. Ele levantou da sua cama e pegou-o pelo colarinho. Dean estava a pelo menos um palmo do chão.  
>_Você não vai investir na Hermione. Ela não é uma cantora gostosa qualquer. Ela é uma garota inteligentíssima que tem um dom e também é absurdamente bonita. Você não vai ousar fazer nada com ela, ouviu, Dean? _ O ruivo falou entredentes.<br>_Certo, certo, Weasley. Todos sabemos que você gosta dela, só não precisa ficar todo possessivo. Hermione tem o direito de escolher coisa melhor.  
>Ele nunca viu a mão de Ron vindo. Apenas sentiu seu nariz sendo esmagado pelo punho de ferro do colega. Ron saiu do quarto e foi procurar a garota para pedir que ela cantasse no dia do plano. Ela estava sentada no salão comunal estudando.<br>_Hey Mione. _ Ele começou.  
>_Olá, Ron. Já tomou sua decisão sobre os testes?<br>_Sim. Eu escolhi você.  
>Ela o olhou perplexa.<br>_Eu não sei cantar, Ron. _ Ela falou com um sorriso modesto.  
>_Dean ouviu você cantar hoje mais cedo na Sala Precisa. Ele disse que você era incrível.<br>_Eu não sei se consigo... _ Ela murmurou.  
>Ron pegou a mão de Hermione.<br>_Eu confio em você.  
>_Certo. Eu vou cantar. Preciso falar com a Luna sobre a roupa. Vocês sabem a música toda?<br>_Perfeitamente. _ Ele sorriu.  
>_Obrigada de novo, Ron.<br>_É sempre um prazer te ajudar, Mione.  
>Ela inclinou a cabeça na direção dele. O coração de ambos começou a acelerar. Seus lábios estavam a alguns centímetros de distância.<br>_Hermione! Estava te procurando! _ Parvati exclamou. _ Eu queria saber os resultados.  
>Ron e Hermione deram um pulo e se separaram como se tivessem levado um choque.<br>_Os meninos me ouviram cantar sem querer e me escolheram. Sinto muito, Parvati.  
>_Ah... Tudo bem, vou avisar as outras... _ Ela saiu meio decepcionada.<br>_Hum... Eu... Eu acho que vou procurar a Luna... _ Hermione falou envergonhada e saiu para procurar a amiga.  
>As duas apareceram duas horas depois com uma foto na mão.<br>_O que é isso? _ Ron perguntou.  
>_Ah, isso é o carangueijo Sebastian, do filme da Pequena Sereia. Uma inspiração para a minha roupa.<br>_Não é ele que canta a música que a gente anda treinando?  
>_Que música? _ Ginny apareceu.<br>_Nada não, Gin. Apenas um filme trouxa que eu gosto. _ Luna respondeu.  
>_Ah... certo... _ Ela não pareceu convencida, mas foi se juntar a algumas meninas no outro canto.<p>

-XXX-

_Tem certeza de que ficou bom? _ Hermione analisava seu reflexo no espelho da Sala Precisa.  
>Ela usava um vestido vermelho que ia até um pouco mais da metade da coxa e um scarpin vermelho bem alto. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e de lado, preso por uma fita que formava um laço vermelho, com cachos bem definidos caindo por seus ombros. Ela também usava uma gargantilha preta com um rubi vermelho no meio. A maquiagem se resumia a um pouco de corretivo, um pouco de rímel, uma leve sombra marrom e um gloss delicado e brilhante.<br>_Você está linda, Mione. _ Luna falou sonhadoramente.  
>_Os meninos já conjuraram tudo? _ A morena perguntou preocupada.<br>_Já está tudo pronto. Harry e Ginny devem aparecer no Lago daqui a pouco.  
>_Então vamos! _ Ela exclamou.<p>

As duas garotas se esgueiravam pelos corredores da escola o mais rápido que os saltos de Hermione podiam agüentar. Ele tentava andar sem fazer tanto barulho, mas logo desistiu. As duas chegaram ao Lago pouco antes de Harry e Ginny. Os dois conversavam animadamente e não repararam na leve movimentação no pequeno palco armado na beirada oposta.

As duas garotas subiram-no e Hermione conjurou um pequeno barco perto dos pombinhos na outra ponta. Harry comentou alguma coisa e entrou no bote, estendendo a mão a Ginny. Ela também entrou e ele começou a remar em direção ao centro.

_Em seus lugares. _ Luna sussurrou e todos foram para suas devidas posições.

_Agora. _ Hermione falou e, logo depois a música começou.

_[Aaaaah, Kiss the Girl, Aaaaah]_

_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl_

(Uuhhhhhh Beije a garota uhhhhh

Lá, você a vê

Sentada ali por perto

Ela não tem muito à dizer

Mas há algo sobre ela...

E você não sabe o porquê

Mas você está morrendo de vontade

Você quer beijar a garota)

Dean estava certo. A voz da garota era incrível. Ron quase errou alguns acordes por causa do choque da visão a frente dele cantando. Ela estava linda. Era tão diferente vê-la sem os uniformes folgados de Hogwarts ou as roupas trouxas de sempre. O vestido vermelho destacava o corpo dela de uma forma maravilhosa. A morena nunca tinha tido tantas curvas. O cabelo, sempre bagunçado, estava arrumado e brilhante. Ela estava de salto e maquiagem! E aquela voz. Linda e doce dizendo para beijar a garota. Ron queria beijar a garota. Se ele pudesse, largava tudo para beijá-la.

_Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you too  
>There is one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl_

(Sim, você a quer

Olhe para ela, você sabe o que fazer

É possível que ela lhe queira também

O jeito é falar com ela

Mas não uma palavra

Não uma simples única palavra

Vá lá e beije a garota)

___Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
>Looks like the boy's too shy<br>Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?<br>It's such a shame,  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl [kiss the girl]_

(Sha la la la la la, oh meu Deus

Parece que o garoto é tímido

Não vai beijar a garota

Sha la la la la la, não é triste?

É uma vergonha,

Uma pena, você vai perder a garota

Vá em frente e beije a garota)

Ginny e Harry tinham sorrisos no rosto e Ginny parecia ter entendido que não era para ela falar nada. Harry parecia num dilema interno para ver se deveria ou não beijá-la.

_Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl [kiss the girl]_

(Agora é seu momento

Flutuando em uma lagoa azul

Garoto, faça isso logo

Não haverá um momento melhor

Ela não fala uma palavra

E ela não vai dizer uma palavra

Enquanto você não beijar a garota [beijar a garota])

___Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
>Look like the boy's too shy<br>Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?<br>It's such a shame,  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<em>

(Sha la la la la la, oh meu Deus

Parece que o garoto é tímido

Não vai beijar a garota

Sha la la la la la, não é triste?

É uma vergonha,

Uma pena, você vai perder a garota)

_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
>You better be prepared<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>Sha la la la la la, don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how_

(Sha la la la la la, não tenha medo

É melhor estar preparado

Vá lá e beije a garota

Sha la la la la la, não pare agora

Não tente esconder)

_You wanna kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl [kiss the girl]<br>[Aaaaah, Kiss the Girl, Aaaaah, Kiss the Girl]_

(Você quer beijar a garota

Vá em frente e beije a garota [beije a garota]

[Aaaaah, Beije a Garota, Aaaaah, Garota])

Hermione começou a se aproximar de Ron enquanto cantava. O ruivo tentava manter a concentração na música, mas estava cada vez mais difícil com ela chegando perto. Ela colocou a mão no ombro dele e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele precisava manter o foco, senão mandaria tudo pelos ares e a beijaria como se não houvesse amanhã.

_la la la la, la la la la  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>la la la la, la la la la  
>Go on and<br>kiss the girl_

(la la la la, la la la la

Vá lá e beije a garota

la la la la, la la la la

Vá em frente e

beije a garota)

Ela sussurrou o ultimo "Kiss the girl" bem ao pé do ouvido dele. Aquilo quase tinha feito ele perder o controle, porém assim que ela falou, saiu de tão perto e voltou ao meio do palco. Harry beijava Ginny agora. Hermione tinha um sorriso contagiante no rosto.

___Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
>Look like the boy's too shy<br>Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?<br>It's such a shame,  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<em>

(Sha la la la la la, oh meu Deus

Parece que o garoto é tímido

Não vai beijar a garota

Sha la la la la la, não é triste?

É uma vergonha,

Uma pena, você vai perder a garota)

_la la la la, la la la la  
>Go on and kiss the girl [Go on and kiss the girl]<br>_

(la la la la, la la la la

Vá em frente e beije a garota [Vá em frente e beije a garota])

_la la la la, la la la la  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl_

(a la la la, la la la la

Vai lá e beije a garota

Vai lá e beije a garota

beije a garota

Vai lá e beije a garota)

A música terminou e Ron tirou a corda da guitarra do pescoço e a deu para Seamus. Ele não precisava mais se concentrar na música. Ele caminhou decididamente até o centro do palco e segurou o pulso de Hermione. Girou a garota e a fez ficar de frente pra ele. O ruivo colocou uma mão rosto dela e abaixou, permitindo que ele a beijasse.

Hermione arfou ao contato. Ronald Weasley estava a beijando! Ela fechou os olhos e passou as mãos no pescoço dele, enquanto as dele permaneciam nas costas dela. Gritos muito entusiasmados começaram a vir da borda Lago. Eles se separaram e encostaram as testas, ambos com sorrisos no rosto. A morena olhou para as bordas e viu que praticamente a população inteira de Hogwarts estava ali assistindo. Os dois começaram a rir e Hermione puxou o colarinho do ruivo para um novo beijo aplaudidíssimo.

-XXX-

_Yaaay povo! Mais uma terminada! _

_Essa fic surgiu na minha cabeça enquanto eu ouvia Kiss The Girl. Achei tão fofinho!_

_Gostaram do beijo RHr de HP7 pt2? Eu A-M-E-I! Gritei muito no cinema._

_Agradecimentos: Hannah Granger Weasley (O que seria da minha vida sem vc, hein?) e a todos que deixaram reviews!_

_Tá vendo aquele botão aqui embaixo? Pelas calças do pijama xadrez de Merlin, aperta ele e me diz o que achou?_

_Beijos viciados em Starship, _

_GleekGranger_


End file.
